


He let him go

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I never say Steve and Sharons names, M/M, OKAY?!, Song fic, Tony you angsty idiot, break ups, but it's them, why'd you let him go?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he touched only died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He let him go

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is based off of that one song, You let Him Go by Birdie (Passenger Cover) and a picture I saw on tumble that was angsty AF and inspired me to write this.

Tony slid down the wall as he stared at the a empty tumbler of vodka and let the tears roll freely off of his face, he always hoped that maybe with him, that he could make it last. Get married, adopt kids. Slowly he let the dream fill up his vision.  
All for it to torn away so quickly.  
He could close his eyes and still see his face.  
He never knew that he couldn't have ever had something good in his life, but everything he touched only died.  
He never knew how deep he'd fallen in love with the man until he let him go with her. He wanted him to be happy.  
He let the glass drop to the floor as he held his Head in his hands, sobbing slightly. He never knew how dark it was until he let go of his light. He stood up from his position, walking towards the couch in the dark living room. He felt the empty throbbing pain and closed his eyes before he hit the couch with a soft thump, and he could see all of the memories flying past his eyes.  
He wrapped himself around in a tight ball, trying to stop himself from shaking. He felt an odd freezing sensation as he wrapped his arms tighter around his body. He had never felt cold with him, he was always so warm and happy, and he'd always fealt at peace. The love for him came slowly, so slow, but you knew it was there. Shifting, slowly, shifting, and it was only right that it was taken away so quickly.  
She confessed her love for him. Tony knew that he could never give him the life he deserved. The life that he was going to try so hard to get.  
So he let him go. He didn't know how high he fealt around him, how fast it fealt, until he hit the ground. He closed his eyes and let sleep try to lull him into the darkness, but all he could dream was of him. It pained him so much, because he could never touch him, never keep him. He loved him too hard, too fast. It all came burning to the ground. He let him go for the better, he would tell himself.  
It was for the better...  
It was...  
It...  
He let him go...  
Why did he let him go?


End file.
